Tsunayoshi Sawada
Summary The main protagonist of'' Katekyo Hitman Reborn! At first '''Tsuna' is a cowardly and useless junior high student known as "No Good Tsuna" because of his poor grades, wimpy attitude, and a lack of athleticism. Then a baby hitman called Reborn appears one day to train Tsunayoshi to become a mafia boss. Tsuna was chosen by the Vongola IX to inherit the role of the tenth generation Vongola boss. Now being forced by Reborn to be involved in his Spartan-like training and forming his own Vongola guardians to become the perfect mafia boss. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C, likely High 7-C, High 7-C with X-Burner, at least High 7-C with X-Burner Hyper Explosion | At least ' 7-A', likely High 7-A. High 7-A with X-Burner and Cambio Forma | 6-C Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada, shortened as Tsuna, commonly called as "No-Good Tsuna", or "Vongola Decimo" Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 14 (Present), 24 (Future) Classification: Human, Mafia Boss, 10th Vongola Boss Powers and Abilities: |-|Varia Arc/Future Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Heat Manipulation via Dying Will Flames, Forcefield Creation, Energy Absorption and Statistics Amplification with Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised (Can absorb the Dying Will Flames of his opponents and convert it into his energy), Sealing and Ice Manipulation with Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, Extrasensory Perception, Limited Precognition and Clairvoyance with Hyper Intuition, Purification (Type 2, Can use Sky Flame to get rid of dark energy), Accelerated Development (Training, Battle and with intuition; Physical Stats and Abilities. Can quickly develop himself and learn new abilities), Can emit invisible Dying Will Flames, Resistance to Perception Manipulation |-|Choice Arc= All previous abilities, Petrification and Statistics Reduction with Harmony, Power Nullification (Can nullify attacks with Mantello di Vongola Primo), Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Power Nullification and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Town level (Fought and defeated Xanxus) | At least Town level+, likely Large Town level (Easily defeated Dendro Chilum with incomplete X-Burner, which has around 20% power of the full one. Fought against enemies like King Mosca and Iris, which he needed full version of X-Burner to defeated them), Large Town level with X-Burner (Vaporized three blocks of the Melone base), at least Large Town level with X-Burner Hyper Explosion (Can generate amount of energy more than 250,000 FV while the previous version X-Burner can only generate around 200,000 FV) | At least Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level (Should be stronger than his guardians like Gokudera who fought Zakuro, an enemy who could turn his hometown into an eruption), Large Mountain level with X-Burner (Destroyed a bunch of skyscreapers), and Cambio Forma (His attack was stated to be as strong as X-Burner) | Island level (Incredibly stronger compared to before. Overpowered 80% Byakuran while he was using 50% of his power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Leviathan) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Stopped Lancia's spheres) Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Town Class+, likely Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+, likely Large Mountain Class | Island Class Durability: Town level | At least Town level+, likely Large Town level | At least Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level. Large Mountain level with Cambio Forma | Island level Stamina: High, is easily capable of flying large distances without getting tired and battling for long periods of time Range: Standard melee range normally, several hundred meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: |-|Varia Arc= *'X-Gloves:' The gloves were specially made for Tsuna. The gloves are surrounded by Dying Will Flames, which can be ignited without the use of the Dying Will Bullet. Tsuna is also able to use the Dying Will Flame to propel himself through the air at high speeds with great maneuverability. X-Gloves_Normal_2.png|Original X-Glove |-|Future Arc and later= *'Vongola Sky Ring:' Special ring for current Vongola's boss. Tsuna is capable of releasing Sky Dying Will Flame from his ring to open his Box Weapons. *'X-Gloves, Version Vongola Ring:' The upgrade version of X-Glove which have large crests resembling the Sky Vongola Ring on the back of each hand. With them, Tsuna can use "Hard flame" which is a stronger increase in strength. The hard Flame's ability to be blasted from the Version V.R. forms the basis of many of Tsuna's later attacks, such as the X-Burner. Hyper_Tsuna3.png|X-Gloves, Version Vongola Ring |-|Choice Arc= *'Box Weapon: Leone di Cieli Version Vongola:' His name is Natsu. His figure is that of a small, immature lion that acts like its master in and out of battle, going from a serious, powerful animal to a timid, easily frightened cub. He can send Sky Flames carrying the Harmony property at the opponents through a roar and they are then assimilated with the surrounding battlefield. **'Cambio Forma Modo Difesa: Mantello di Vongola Primo:' Natsu changes into a long, black cloak. The Cloak is attached to a metal plate on the X-Gloves. The Cloak can nullify attacks using the Sky's Harmony Attribute. **'Cambio Forma Modo Attacco: Vongola Firsts Gauntlet):' Natsu combines with the X-Gloves and turns into a Gauntlet. While using this, he can concentrate all his Flames into a single attack without charging. Natsu_box.png|Natsu, Tsuna's box weapon Vongola_Primo_Cloak.png|Mantello di Vongola Primo Gauntlet_Of_Vongola_Primo.png|Mitena di Vongola Primo Intelligence: No good Tsuna without Hyper Dying Will, meaning extremely stupid and useless, in Hyper Dying Will Mode, however, is a tactical genius with precognition Weaknesses: To use Dying Will Mode, Tsuna must be shot by a Dying Will Bullet from Reborn or take Dying Will pills, and it lasts for only 5 minutes. To use Hyper Dying Will Mode, Tsuna must activate both his gloves to enter the said mode. Also, Hyper Intuition doesn't work on robots. To enter Ultimate Dying Will Mode, Tsuna must first activate his X-Gloves and then get shot by a Dying Will Bullet from Reborn. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Dying Will Mode:' A mode that Tsuna goes into when he is shot by Reborn's Dying Will Bullet or by the use of the Dying Will Pill. It uses the pressure he faces during a crisis to externally remove Tsuna's body limiters. He then uses his increased strength and renewed confidence to fulfill his dying will, which is the last thought he regretted before being shot. *'Hyper Dying Will Mode:' In contrast to Dying Will Mode, the user keeps all their clothes, and is also calm, rather than seeming extremely excited. Hyper Dying Will, instead of removing external limiters on the body and using pressure during a crisis, removes internal limiters; therefore, releasing the person's hidden awareness. All in all, this is a stronger form with no real drawbacks. He gains flight, hyper intuition, the ability to manipulate the Sky Flame and all the techniques that come with it. **'Hyper Intuition:' Allows the user to predict upcoming dangers, even if the user doesn't realize what the danger actually is, Hyper Intuition also allows the user to see through illusions and predict an enemy's movements. However, there are instances where it has been fooled, such as Torikabuto's powerful illusions using his Carnage Box. It also doesn't work on those with artificial intelligence. *'Sky Flame:' A Flame orange in color. Sky Flames hold the abilities of assimilation with the surroundings, or petrification. Among all the seven attributes, Sky Flames are the rarest and the most comparable to actual flames, burning, and possessing fire and heat except its super condensed energy. Sky Flames are the strongest and hottest Flames, easily capable of melting steel. **'Harmony:' With this characteristic, the flame can assimilate with the surroundings. It can be used in several ways like combine with other types of Dying Will Flames to create a new one, "harmonizes" with the enemy's Flame and absorbs it. The Sky Flame was also shown having the ability to petrify. *'Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition:' A technique created by Vongola Primo and later used by the Ninth and Tenth Vongola Bosses. It takes advantage of the user being in Hyper Dying Will Mode to create ice that can seal away Dying Will Flames and can only be melted by strong Dying Will Flames. This same technique was used to trap Xanxus for ten years. **'Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised:' Tsuna's own version of the Zero Point Breakthrough. The revised technique allows Tsuna to not only absorb the enemy Flames but convert the Flames into his own power. dying will mode.jpg|Dying Will Mode Hyper_Tsuna.png|Hyper Dying Will Mode Zero_Point_Breakthrough-_First_Edition.png|Zero Point Breakthrough- First Edition Tsuna_Zero_Point_Breakthrough.jpg|Zero Point Breakthrough- Revised |-|Futire Arc and later= *'X-Burner:' The X-Burner is Tsuna's main and most powerful attack. It consists of a blast of Dying Will Flame from the X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring usable on the ground and in the air. While using "Soft Flames" to create support, he fires the "Hard Flame" forward. **'X Burner Air: '''This is exactly the X Burner but fired from the air. *'X-Stream:' Tsuna creates a large whirlwind of fire by circling his enemy very quickly with both hands. Oath_Flame_X-Burner.jpg|X-Burner X-Stream.png|X-Stream |-|Choice Arc= *'Big Bang Axle:' Tsuna concentrates Flames in his fist while using Mitena di Vongola Primo to deliver a powerful punch which is said to rival the X-Burner in power. Big_Bang_Axle.png|Big Bang Axle |-|With Original Vongola Ring= *'Burning Axle:' After gaining the Original Vongola Rings, the Big Bang Axel gained more power, and was dubbed the Burning Axel. With Tsuna at only 50% of his max power this attack is very likely stronger than the X-Burner used to destroy a multiple city block range given the Big Bang Axel was said to rival the power of the X-Burner and was stopped by Byakuran, but the Burning Axel appeared to overwhelm a Byakuran at 80% of his full power. Burning_Axel_2.png|Burning Axle '''Key:' Varia Arc | Future Arc | Choice Arc | With Original Vongola Ring Others Notable Victories: Tanya Degurechaff (Youjo Senki) Tanya's profile (7-C version of both were used, speed was equalized and start from 50 meters) Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Misaka's profile (7-C for both were used. Both in character, speed was equalized and both has minor prep) Wordgirl (Wordgirl) Wordgirl's Profile (Speed was equal and the battle took place in Fair City) Origami Tobiichi (Date A Live) Origami's profile (Original Vongola Ring Tsuna and Spirits Origami were used, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Boa Hancock (One Piece) Boa's Profile (Both were High 7-C, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Fire Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6